just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Derrick McReary (SR)
Derrick McReary is a supporting protagonist in Sibling Rivalries, and a minor character in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, and Cletus Comics. He also appears on a photo in the Christopher Turner comic "New Friends, Old Problems". Derrick is the nerd of the McReary Family. In earlier comics it is shown that he apparently has an obsession with math, being comparable to his older brother Gerry's obsession with football. In the first comic of the series, Packie describes Derrick as a "total nerd and math geek". As the series goes on (more specifically from 2015), Derrick is not really shown to be obsessed with just math as much anymore. He is now shown as a typical nerd that is very intelligent. While not being as smart as his two oldest brothers, Derrick can be considered as the "brains" of the family. Personality Derrick's personality is that of a stereotypic nerd. He is smart with facts, and most of the things he says usually have the word "math" in his lines. Sometimes he even exclaims random facts. While being an optimist like the rest of his family, Derrick also has a rude side to his personality, and insults his fellow siblings (see Trivia), but overall, he is still a kind and humorous character. Appearance Derrick wears a buttoned collar shirt with plain pants and shoes. His hair is shorter than Packie's. To match his nerdy personality, he also wears glasses. From 2015 on, when Derrick is seen facing the reader in the comics, his glasses appear to be taped together, further going with his nerdy lifestyle. Appearances ;Cletus Comics * Cletus and the Diamond Deal (first appearance/silent cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories (silent throughout comic) * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series Being a supporting protagonist, he appears in every comic of the series. Trivia * Derrick has shown to be rude to his siblings twice in the series. The first time was in the comic Yearning to be Young, where in the future set in 2033, he gets angry with Packie acting childish and tells him to "grow up already". The second time was in The McRearys' Halloween Special!, where he argues with Francis about his Halloween costume, saying he doesn't even look like a killer hockey player (as the only thing he has is a mask and fake knife). Packie comments on this, saying "Wow, give Derrick a Twix and he gives you an ugly attitude!". * Apparently, as mentioned in "Yearning to be Young", Derrick used to be obsessed with geography rather than math in 2012, until "Russia made him angry". **However this is contradicted in SRA (which is set in 2012), where it is shown that he is still into math. * Derrick was not the primary focus of an SR comic until the Season 5 comic "Trading Places". Packie and Francis are typically the focus of every comic (with occasional exceptions), Gerry is the focus of football-themed comics such as "A Day With Drew Brees", and Kate is the focus of love-themed comics such as "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round" and "The Pool Date". Navigation Appearances Other Category:Characters Category:McReary Siblings Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Nerds Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Kids Category:Turner's Second Chance